Shade of Gray
by phoenixvision
Summary: What if Draco had twin sisters? What would their lives be like? A story of a family torn apart by values and lies. New couples. New prophecy. New story.  Warning: This story will deal with serious issues later on... including rape.
1. The Meeting

"Now both of you listen to Draco. I have some business to attend to, but I will meet up with you three in a little while," said Lucius coldly. "If I hear about anything you've done, you will be severely punished when you get home. Remember you're in public now." With a last warning glare, he turned on his heel and walked away, in the direction of Borgin and Burkes.

"Come on," Draco said with a sneer. "Keep up; there isn't time to dawdle." He began to walk quickly towards Flourish and Blotts - their first stop on the list. His pocket was full of money to buy the best books that the store owned.

Satine kept up, following him like a shadow. She looked around with an air of cold disdain at everything she saw, but she was internally taking note of where they were going, how people acted, and how she in turn would/should act. This was the first time she had gone out in public with all sorts of people, and it intrigued her by how different people acted.

Sadie looked around, getting lost slightly in the crowd around her. She trailed behind Draco and Satine, wanting to go into almost every store. She caught up to them and just as Draco started to say something.

"Satine, Sadie, go get your books." He handed them a handful of coins each.

"Thank you," Sadie said, and walked around looking in the bookstore. She took out her list and looked around for her school books, before getting distracted some of the other books in the store.

"Remember, only the best copy you can find. We don't deserve anything less. Satine, here's my list. Get mine as well."

"And what will you be doing?" Satine drawled, indignant.

"Looking around," was his sharp retort. "Just go! You're wasting time."

There was a commotion going on up front, but it barely phased Sadie. She was near the aisle and she saw what seemed to be a red-haired family. She adjusted her glasses to see Harry Potter with them. She assumed the red-headed family was the Weasleys, the family her father loathed. They all had smiles on their faces and looked happy. They were joking with each other, and she smiled to herself.

Draco wondered what was going on up front, for there was a huge crowd buzzing with excitement. When he saw the man causing all the fuss, he sneered. He'd heard about him, and Draco thought he was the biggest idiot he had ever heard of. Why he was so popular, Draco could never guess. He wasn't even good-looking. His sneer combined with a glare when Draco saw who was joining him. Harry-bloody-Potter. Of course he would be the center of attention. Can't get enough of it, can he? The arrogant git.He noticed Harry stepping down, and decided to put him to rights. "Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Draco called out. "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

Sadie looked out sideways, watching to see what was about to happen.

Harry glared at him and started to say something when Ginny beat him to it, "Leave him alone."

Hermione glared Draco. He always just hadto make a spectacle of Harry did, just because he couldn't get attention all on his own. Why couldn't he just leave them alone for once?

Sadie bit her lip at the confrontation and continued to stare. She got a little closer trying to go unnoticed and continued to watch.

Satine walked through the rows of books, pulling book after book down from the shelves. Within five minutes, she had all the books that she needed to buy, and went to go look for Draco's. Once that was done, she went back to Sadie, who was standing there with her books in her hand. "Come on, Sadie," Satine urged, somewhat irritably. She wanted to get out of there. All the commotion and rude, useless sounds were beginning to vex her. Sadie nodded to her sister, and intended to keep up with her, but she was too intrigued by the conversation at hand. Satine, realizing her sister wasn't going to move, let out a sound of impatience and grabbed Sadie's books from her. Looks like she was going to have to do everything herself.

Honestly, if you're not doing anything, don't stand in the way,thought Satine darkly, glaring at people as she elbowed by them. As she was shorter than everyone else, it wasn't until she reached the front that she realized why everyone was standing there. Wrinkling her nose in distaste at the man who looked every bit as idiotic as he truly was, she dropped the books on the desk and laid the money on the table. Luckily, it seemed that the scene was over, and everyone was now trying to get their books signed by the man. The owner of the shop was scuttling around, trying to maintain order in the shop. He was looking quite frazzled. When he came near, Satine loudly cleared her throat, while examining her fingernails. He looked around, realized that she was waiting, and hurried over. Apologizing for not noticing earlier, he took the money and pushed the books toward her. She took the books without a word and flounced away. She passed Sadie's books off to her and headed over to wear Draco was.

The tower of books reached past her actual height, so she couldn't see over them. With her typical drawl, she said, "Here Draco. Take your books. I'm not a house elf. You could use the exercise anyway." The books transferred to her brother's arms and revealed the smirk that formed on Satine's mouth. It was then she noticed that she had interrupted an encounter between her brother and what she assumed was his enemy, Harry Potter, and some other people of no significance. She'd heard enough description about him in the books. She turned her attention to the scrawny boy, her cool gaze sweeping over him, mind calculating. With a slight lift in the eyebrows, she sneered, "So you're Harry Potter are you? Quite a let down, considering all the great things the books claimyou did, and the stories that I've heard. Draco, you were beaten by him?"

Pathetic,was the message he derived from her tone. His blood began to boil, embarrassed that Satine was bringing that up in front of others. "He just got lucky," he retorted back, grey eyes narrowing at his enemy. He silently made yet another avowal that he would beat Potter and his Mudblood friend.

"Oh was that the way of it?" Harry asked. He didn't know exactly what this girl who seemed like his sister was refering to. He figured that it was just about his accomplishments, maybe bringing out Voldemort, and all of that.

Ron glared at Draco, as did Ginny. All they wanted to do was hit the both of them. Was this what their whole family was like?

George sneered at the two of them, and if he was allowed to use magic he would. Fred was as angry as his brother. If only they were at school...but alas, they were at a bookstore during summer vacation. If Malfoy said one more word, Fred was going to make sure he and George got him back good. He noticed the two younger girls as well, one because she said something, and the other because she hadn't. He wondered who the second girl was, for she seemed completely different. He couldn't imagine what she was doing with them.

Sadie bit her lip at all the confrontation her brother and sister were causing. They were being awfully rude to these people, who didn't seem to do anything to the two of them. They seemed to have been minding their own business the entire time. She tilted her head to the side to try and go unnoticed, hoping that her brother and sister wouldn't notice her, and hoping even more that the other people didn't either.

Draco opened his mouth to retort back to Harry's comment, but a cool voice cut through. "Satine. Draco. If your books are already purchased, then I suggest you finish up. Or did you not remember that we are on a schedule? Or maybe you simply decided to disregard all that I said just so you could have a fight in hopes to get the chance to redeem yourself." The last comment was more directed towards Draco, and he colored slightly.

When Lucius walked in, Sadie proceeded to walk away. She didn't want her father to think that she wasn't doing something useful, so she walked to an aisle still glancing over and started reading, trying to get lost in the book.

"Sorry Father. It won'thappen again," Satine answered smoothly, flashing her father a smirk. He returned it in reply. "Take care that you don't pick up your brother's faults, Satine," he told her, and then gave a nod of dismissal. Satine quickly exited the building with a haughty toss of her head. Draco glared at Harry for a moment longer before following.

Sadie looked up and noticed that her brother and sister were nowhere to be found. She put the book down and walked around to try and find them. She glanced around at all the books and wished that she could read every one of them.

She turned her head slightly when she passed by to look at Harry Potter. She noticed the scar on his forehead, and her mouth seemed to drop slightly open. Against what she knew her father wanted, she had read a lot about the boy. She felt somewhat sorry for him. He had grown up without a mother or father because they were killed by the Dark Lord. She tried to block those thoughts out of her head, and not have sympathy for him. It was wrong; at least, that's what her father told her.

When Lucius, Draco, and Satine entered the next shop, the Apothecary, and began to look around. Lucius and Draco went to go talk to the owner about something, leaving Satine all by herself. She looked around and, noticing that her companion was nowhere to be seen, frowned. "Sadie?" she hissed, going through the aisles. She wasn't in the store; then where was she? What if she was lost? Or stuck? Or hurt? What if she was crying for help, but nobody had heard her? Or worse yet, what if Potter and his goons got to her? Satine's grey eyes widened at the thought. She had to find Sadie. She glanced back at the counter. Her father and Draco looked sufficiently occupied, so she knew she would have time to find her sister. And if Sadie and Satine didn't make it back in time, Satine could always smooth things over. Her father adored her.

The small girl weaved in and out of people to quickly make it back to Flourish and Blotts. She couldn't explain why or how; she just feltthat Sadie was in there. Satine pushed open the door and found herself caught in another crowd. She sneered in annoyance. What are all these bloody people doing here? Honestly, some of us NEED TO GET THROUGH!She ignored people's protests as her elbows collided with tender areas. If they were going to stand in the way like a bunch of mindless sheep, then they would have to deal with the consequences.

Finally, the blonde spotted her sister. She looked a little lost and scared, so Satine assumed that she had been looking for them. Satine felt a twinge of guilt when she realized that she and Draco had left without even thinking of Sadie. "Sadie!" she called. "Sadie!" Satine reached Sadie's side and began to scold her sister. "Honestly, Sadie! Can't you keep up? You know you have to be extra careful today; it's a madhouse out here. We were supposed to stick together remember?"

Harry rounded the corner when he saw the annoying blond walk back in. He figured she was back to cause trouble, until he saw her walk up to a young girl with dark hair. The two looked almost completely different except, Harry noted, for their eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sadie whispered quietly as her sister scolded her. She looked down, feeling a little guilty that she didn't keep up with the others. Maybe this was why her father was never proud of her. She couldn't seem to do anything right.

Satine shook her head and gave a reckless grin, dropping her Malfoy facade that she had worn since she had left the Manor. It was quite tiresome to keep up; she still wasn't quite used to being that strict and controlled all the time. "But the good news is that we can do our own exploring in town. Though we do have to be back soon, or Daddy will be furious. Can you think Sadie, only a few more weeks!" Satine shook her twin by the shoulders. "You must be just as terribly excited as I am about going off to school. No more being stuck in a stuffy room reading books as dull as dirt while the weather is so terribly wonderful outside. And everything will be so new...I dare say we shall have quite a time exploring. From the hints Draco's been dropping, it sounds like it's loads more fun than being at home."

The 11-year-old hugged herself, unable to contain her excitement. All different sorts of ideas of wild adventures and endless fun were resounding in her small head, and she glanced over at the person who she planned to share all her adventures with, giving her a warm smile. Sadie was her best friend; they would always be together, and Satine couldn't even imagine it any other way.

Sadie smiled at her, "Yes it will be wonderful. I hope it will be, I just can't wait to see what it looks like, and to meet new people, and see Dumbl..." Sadie stopped herself and bit her lip really hard. That was not a name that everyone else in the family took lightly. In fact, it was a name loathed by her father and brother. She had read so many good things about the man though, and couldn't wait to finally get the chance to be in the same room.

Harry scooted a bit closer to listen to the conversation going on between what appeared to be two sisters. The girl that had caused such a fuss earlier, seemed like a totally different person around the dark haired girl. She seemed... well pleasant. Maybe, even someone he would want to get to know. She was very attractive to him upon closer examination.

"Whatcha doing Harry?" Ron asked interested. Harry turned to Ron and nodded forward to the two girls.

"Those are Malfoy's sisters," he whispered.

"Why are you staring then?" Ron asked confused.

"I don't know," Harry answered. He continued to be interested and fascinated with the conversation between the two girls, especially the blond one. She definitely had him perplexed with her personality and her beauty...

Hermione noticed Harry and Ron gathering over by a bookcase, but they weren't talking. In fact, they appeared to be listening. Hermione was extremely curious as to what they were doing, and rushed over to them. "What are you doing?" she demanded in a low whisper. Her ears picked up on the voices coming from the other side, and she looked through a gap in the shelves. Hermione was surprised to see the two girls from earlier, but the blonde one seemed almost a completely different person. She didn't have that annoying smirk on her face. In fact, Hermione thought her smile to be quite charming. Her brow furrowed, wondering what was going on.

Satine hesitated slightly before she said, "It's ok Sadie, they're not around. You are entitled to your own opinion you know. I'm not going to yell at you or anything. I just...I don't know what you see in him. I've heard so many awful things." Satine's expression matched her sister's. She tried to understand Sadie, really; they had the most interesting conversations because they were so different. Sadie was the person closest to Satine's heart, and they would do anything for each other.

Sadie wanted to tell her sister that she didn't understand her feelings about Dumbledore either, but she just ignored the comment. She knew Satine well enough to know that she didn't feel the same way about things as her and her mother did.

Harry took in the scene in front of him. If he knew nothing of the Malfoy family before this moment, he almost certainly would have assumed they were very loving and kind people. These two sisters' seemed as close as close could be. The only two people who he thought were similar to them were Fred and George, but these two didn't look like twins.

Satine shook her head, blonde hair flying, shaking off the tension that had entered their conversation. With another sunny smile, she took Sadie's hands. "Come, let's not think about such things. Let's think about all the animals. Draco said there was a lake, a hugeone. I can't wait to ice skate on it in the wintertime." She let out a soft breath, eyes closed. She loved the wintertime. The snowflakes made her hair look like it had diamonds in it. "And I've heard they have all sorts of creatures there. I just hope we'll get to experience it all before we leave! Oh Sadie, September 1st is so far away." She squeezed her sister's hands as she looked out the window at the sky, watching scenes play out before, and Satine couldn't help but smile even more.

Sadie smiled at her sister's excitement; she loved more then anything to see her happy. Satine's happiness meant almost certain for her happiness. They were bonded together, by something much more then sisterhood. It was hard to explain, and only the two of them would ever understand or feel it.

Ron stood in shock, he had thought the entire Malfoy family would be awful people. All they did was insult his family for being poor. He hated Draco Malfoy, but these two seemed all right, forgetting about the fact that the younger blond one had just started confrontation. "Are you sure those two are related to Malfoy?" Ron asked the others whispering.

"Satine!" came a sharp, reprimanding voice. Satine's eyes immediately became more focused and intense, but veiled at the same time. Her face became a mask, and her countenance shifted to that of when she had first arrived at the store. "Yes, dearbrother," she drawled in response, automatically assuming a bored pose.

Hermione was amazed at the sudden physical change that had appeared right before her eyes. If she hadn't seen it happen, she wouldn't have thought it to be the same person. The girl had resumed her cold, arrogant attitude. Is that what being a Malfoy is like? Are they all really decent people inside?Hermione shook her head, unable to comprehend such a thought after all she had seen last year.

"You could have taken a few moments of your precious time to inform us where you went," he reprimanded. I was worried about you.

"What? You think something's going to happen to us here? Honestly Draco." Don't be such a worry wort. Have some confidence in us.She brushed some lint off her cloak.

Sadie turned around when she heard her brothers voice and listened to him scold Satine. She remembered that she also had supplies to get too, and it was probably best for them to get going.

"Well, come on then. Since you so foolishly decided to leave without looking at anything, we have to go back to the shop to get yoursupplies and still make it around to all the other shops as well. Or did you conveniently forget that we have plans this evening?" At least you're alright. Don't scare me like that!

"Of course I didn't," scoffed Satine, linking her arm with Sadie's. "How daft do you think I am? I was simply trying to learn my way around." Relax Draco, I've got a handle on this. You don't need to worry for mysafety.

Sadie felt her sister's hand lock with hers and she gave it a tight squeeze. She turned to her sister and smiled; as long as they were together no harm would ever come to them. As they walked out of the store she started looking around again, curiosity overwhelming her, and a part of her wished her mother were here walking with them.

Draco's and Satine's voices drifted away as they exited the shop.

Hemione stood there for a moment after the Malfoys had left, still in shock of it all. If that had been the first time that she had ever seen those two girls, she would have never connected them with the Malfoys. They were so...normal. So likeable. Hermione couldn't guess where they got it from; Draco's father and Draco had hearts of stone. She was curious to see how the two turned out. The dark haired one appeared to be the odd ball of the family, while the blond hid behind a mask.

Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione when the "show" was over. "Well, it looks like we are going to have to deal with two more Malfoys in the school," Ron spoke up ignorantly.

"Is the dark haired one a Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously. "She doesn't look like them."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "They were acting like sisters."

"Of course they're sisters," Hermione said. "Not all siblings look alike; and there are many twins that don't look alike. Didn't you hear what the blonde said? 'Daddy'. Not 'my daddy' but 'Daddy', which clearly indicates that they share the same parent. Judging from how different those two girls seemed, they had to be sisters to be that close. And I don't think the Malfoys would associate with people who had a heart. They have to be sisters. " Hermione stopped talking as soon as she noticed George and Fred coming toward them.

George walked up to his brother and his two friends, "I know curiosity when I see it, something interesting happen?" All George needed was to see the look on their faces. He knew they had just seem, heard, or was doing something that interested them.

Fred followed his twin with a grin. He loved teasing Ron; they could get such a rise out of him, it was hilarious to watch. But this time it was different. He agreed with George that they had just seen something out of the ordinary, and Fred was extremely curious as to what they saw. He wondered if it had anything to do with those girls. He hadn't even realized Draco had a sister. Fred also wondered who the dark-haired girl was. She had been so out of place. "Come on now, do tell. We, as your older brothers, have every right to know. No need to keep secrets." His eyes sparkled with laughter and curiosity.

"We were just watching the conversation between the Malfoy girls," Ron told them. What had once interested the young ginger-haired boy had soon disappeared. He picked up a book he noticed on the shelf about Quidditch and occupied himself with that, until he knew that it would be time to go.

"It was just sort of weird. They didn't seem like Malfoys. The blond one did once Malfoy walked in, but the dark-haired one didn't?" Harry glanced over at Hermione. He was hoping he wasn't the only one who thought the whole situation was bizarre and confusing.

Hermione nodded. "The dark-haired one is completely different. If she is a Malfoy, as we suspect, then she's the odd one out. The blonde one seemed that she really was like the dark-haired one, but she pretends not to be around everyone else but the dark-haired girl. It's all quite strange."

George glanced over at his twin and snickered somewhat. He didn't know much about Draco Malfoy other then the fact he had constant arrogance, and some of the things that Ron had said about him. He seemed like a rather annoying bloke. "Curious..." George said looking at Fred.

Fred grinned back at his brother. What a strange family. And from what Fred had heard of the Malfoys, he didn't really care about what they did, unless they were getting locked up in Azkaban or moving to the States. "Terribly fascinating," Fred agreed, sarcasm weaving through his voice.

Molly walked over to Arthur with the autograph books from Gilderoy Lockhart in hand. "Arthur dear... should I round up the children?" Molly asked. She knew her husband was wrapped up in a conversation with the Grangers, but they really did need to get going, especially if she was going to have dinner made on time for everyone.

"So we must," Arthur sighed, noticing that the sun was lower in the sky. In a sincere voice, he said to the Grangers, "I am sorry to leave in a rush like this, but we do have to get going. I thoroughly enjoyed talking to you, and I hope I can have this pleasure again sometime." He gave a grin as he tucked away the questions that were tumbling in his head. There was so much to ask, so much that he wanted to know...

Ginny walked over to her mother. "Is it time for dinner yet Mummy?"

"As soon as we get everyone together. Now dear, go fetch your brothers," Molly told her daughter.

Ginny scurried off.


	2. The Sorting

**The Harry Potter characters are JK's creation, we do not own Harry Potter or her original characters. Sadie and Satine are our creation...**

Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall, where Sadie looked over at her sister and smiled. Her sister being right next to her was the only thing that was keeping her nervousness under control. Satine smirked confidently back at her sister, knowing that they would both be in Slytherin. Sadie had no idea why she was so nervous, she knew she was going to be sorted into Slytherin. The thought made her almost gag. Her mother had been buying her just about every single book in history, and she knew for sure that Slytherin was the "bad house." She couldn't understand why so many members of her family had been in this house.

She looked above her and saw the roof above in a complete night sky design. It intrigued her and made her have a mystical sense of the room. She looked to the sides of her and saw many students quite and staring at them, almost in curiosity. She looked ahead and saw the many teachers of Hogwarts, she knew Snape almost immediately who had been to her house many of times, to discuss things with her father.

He saw the headmaster sitting in the middle of the table with a very master like presence. She knew her father loathed this man, but most of the books she was given said otherwise. He was a very kind and powerful wizard. She didn't understand why her father believed all these things that she couldn't seem to fathom or believe herself.

She glanced over at her future table and saw her brother and some of his friends sitting at the table watching as the first years came on. She glanced around to try and see if she could find Harry Potter, just to get a small glimpse of him, but he was nowhere in sight. 

Satine cast a bored glance at the ceiling - she had already heard and read about it. She was more interested in the people sitting at the head table. _Of course that git would be at the center,_ thought Sadie, dark eyes narrowing slightly at Dumbledore. She had heard nothing good of the man. Seems he didn't understand how to run things. Just look at the school. _Filled_ with Mudbloods and half-breeds. Disgusting. 

Her eyes then turned to Snape, and a smirk formed on her mouth. He had visited their house often; he was practically their uncle. He was nice, not soft, but nice. And funny. She had no idea how he got past Dumbledore, but she wasn't surprised. _At least the old geezer managed to get __something__ right. Not all the professors are pansies and dumb as doorknobs._

When they arrived at the front Sadie became even more on edge. She watched as Professor McGonagall called the students of her year up to the front and put the Sorting Hat on them. She knew that if she hadn't overheard about the Sorting Hat that she would be in shock, but she had already expected this talking hat that sang songs and seemed to predict the future.

She turned back and caught a glimpse of Snape who was staring coolly at the students that were being sorted. "Sadie Malfoy," she heard the professor call. She turned to her sister and smiled at her, almost as a way to get rid of her nervousness. She walked up the steps and sat down in the chair, when the hat was placed utop her head. She tried to stare straight up to see what the hat would do. The hat paused for a split second and then announced, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Satine froze as soon as she heard the hat yell 'Gryffindor'. _What? No, no, this was all wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. There's no chance for Sadie now. Father will never accept her, and we'll never be a family._ These thoughts echoed in here head, and her heart slowly sunk as her dream was destroyed. The hall was silent, for everyone was in shock that a _Malfoy_ was sorted into Gryffindor. Suddenly, murmurs broke out, as people made sure that they heard right, while others were wondering if the Sorting Hat had made a mistake.

Sadie felt a rush of confusion running through her veins. This was the house her father and brother hated, and spoke so ill of. Her father already hated her enough, she didn't want to give him another reason to taunt her and make her feel insignificant. She stepped down off the chair and noticed the room was in silence. She looked back at the teachers, and noticed the glare Snape had on his face. The other teachers seemed shocked but not hostile; she looked up at Professor McGonagall to see she seemed to have the same feelings as the other teachers. She heard her clear her throat and announce, "Satine Malfoy.." Sadie stood there for a second holding her hands together hoping that she would be announced in Gryffindor also; she didn't want to feel alone. 

She looked back once again, and caught a glimpse of Albus Dumbledore who gave her a kind smile, and it made her feel slightly comfortable.

The hall immediately went silent again as McGonagall called out Satine's name. Was she going into Gryffindor too? The Sorting Hat wouldn't split up twins - at least, not at the extreme opposites that would result - would it? But she was a _Malfoy_.

Satine walked up, heart pounding. The silence was deafening as everyone held their breath in anticipation. She hid her nerves behind a cool mask of confidence. Professor McGonagall noted how she looked exactly like her mother as she walked up and sat on the stool. _But is she like her mother? Or will she turn out like Sadie?_ For Sadie greatly resembled Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix, and look where the girl ended up.

_I can't be put in Gryffindor. If I am, I'll Avada Kedavra myself. Oh Merlin, this is all WRONG. I HAVE to be put in Slytherin - with no hesitation, just like Draco, or Father will begin to question me. I refuse to be put in the same house as Harry-bloody-Potter. That would be an absolute NIGHTMARE. They have a bloody lion as their mascot for goodness sake. Loud and obnoxious, just like the lot of them. I would have an awful time; they think they're so right, and that our morals are out of whack. And they say they have courage. We were the ones that broke away - Slytherin was the one that stuck up for what was right._ With that thought, she held her head high.

Satine picked up the hat and stuck it on her head, a bored expression on her face. The Sorting Hat paused, though it was so short it was only noticeable to Satine, and then shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The hall was silent with shock. _Thank Merlin. But what was that pause for. I BELONG in Slytherin, it's who I am! How dare it think otherwise? Bloody hat._

She was about to get off the stool when she realized what it meant. Apparently, so did the rest of the school. The Great Hall began to buzz as everyone began to talk. "Slytherin? Did I hear right?" "But her sister's in Gryffindor...what are they going to do?" "The Sorting Hat has _never_ put twins, let alone a family in completely opposing houses." "This is going to be trouble."

Her eyes immediately met Sadie's, which were widened with anxiety and fear. Satine stared for a moment, still numb with shock, before anger and hurt rushed in. _Sadie, WHAT DID YOU DO?? You've disgraced our name; Father will never accept you now. You've ruined EVERYTHING. We won't be able to talk anymore, you know that right? Did you completely forget everything we talked about, everything we planned? Slytherin is were WE belong. Now we'll have to be sworn enemies - I don't have the same ideals with you, and you'll be tainted in that house filled with Mudbloods and half-breeds. I can't believe you._ She didn't want to be separated from her sister; and she hated her Sadie for causing the separation. Satine's eyes narrowed in a cutting glare before she broke contact and flounced off the stool.

Sadie noticed the glare in her sister's eye and immediately turned away from her and stepped down the stairs, before she headed toward the Gryffindor table she turned around again to try and catch a glimpse of her sister to tell her she was sorry, but Satine was already heading away from her. She saw the other professors standing there in shock, including her new House Leader, Professor McGonagall. The woman gave her a smile and nodded for her to sit down. 

She walked down the table trying to find a spot to sit down at. Everyone seemed to give her a glare every time she thought about sitting down at an open seat. Toward the back of the table she found a chair that had other empty seats next to them and sat down far at the end of the table, feeling uncomfortable against the stares that pierced into her.

Satine went to go sit by her brother, and immediately engaged herself in their conversation, refusing to look or even think about her sister and the fiasco she was involved it. Draco cast a quick glance at his sister and gave an approving nod. He was afraid she would dwell on it, which would have shown that she cared. And Malfoys didn't show affection for anyone or anything. While it was clear that the other Slytherins wanted to make some snide comment on what had occurred, Satine and Draco managed to steer the conversation away, eventually making the others forget about the event for the time being.

Sadie twitched and tried to situate herself differently to avoid all the stares, not only coming from the Slytherin table, but from her own table as well. She spotted her brother and sister and noticed them engaged in conversation as a tear ran down the side of her cheek. She wiped it with her right hand, looked up and saw Professor McGonagall call Ginny Weasley. The girl wasn't quite what she had always pictured. Her father spoke so ill of the Weasleys, but this girl particularly looked kind and gracious. She turned back around when she heard the hat announce, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A couple seconds later the young Weasley girl had sat down next to her. "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley," she said smiling at her. Sadie smiled back at her, happy that someone was being nice and embracing her.

"I'm Sadie... umm. Malfoy," she told her with hesitation.

"Oh yes, I know. We are both in Gryffindor; isn't that great?" Ginny told her smiling even wider. Sadie looked at her with much confusion, this girl was being so nice to her and she didn't understand why, but she took it with much gratitude. "Yeah," Sadie said smiling wider.

Ginny sensed her nervousness, and questioned how she would feel it had been her separated from her brothers. She didn't want that to happen, and this girl was clearly upset about the events that had occurred. The least she could do was be her friend.

Their conversation was broken up when Professor Dumbledore caught the attention of the students and stood up in his supreme like manner above the podium and explained the rules and requirements of the first years, and the other years for that matter.

Soon, the Houses were dismissed, and she was led out of the Great Hall by a school prefect.

Satine rose from the table and left with Draco and his fellow classmates. She stayed in the middle to talk to everyone, already liked, or accepted, by them. When they reached their common room, she bid goodnight to her brother and boys. The girls took her up to her dormitory, and she went inside, absorbing the room. It was a bit smaller than her own at home, and there were 6 beds instead of one. Consequentially, the beds were a good deal smaller than her own, and she had to say she was a bit disappointed. Walking over to the bed where her stuff was, she plopped down on the bed, and fingered the green and silver canopy. _It's comfy enough. It will do._ As she got ready for bed and lay down, her mind turned to the events of the night, and she drew the curtains around her bed, indicating privacy. A frown crossed her face, and her eyes filled with sudden and unexpected tears. Realizing this, she shook her head, and her face became determined. She her sadness turned into anger and resentment, and she knew that she could no longer show any sort of affection towards her sister. She turned her heart to stone. Tomorrow started the first day of the rest of her life. _It's all her fault._

Sadie was walking in line toward the Gryffindor common room when she felt someone tugging on her hair. "Aren't you Malfoy's kid sister?" he asked her.

"Yes," Sadie said nicely.

"How did you end up in Gryffindor? Shouldn't you be with the others??" the boy asked coolly. Sadie stared at him, shocked at the hate in his eyes. She bit her lip even harder trying not to cry. She knew it was true, she knew that her father had done horrible things in the name of the Dark Lord, but she couldn't help who she was. She didn't want to be like that.

"Stop it, you don't even know her," Ginny continued to stay. Ginny pulled Sadie away from the boy and tried to engage her in conversation.

Ron and Harry tired from being thrown around in the car, and the possibility of being expelled, walked up the steps. Ron spotted Hermione and noticed everyone else engaged in conversation. "What's everyone talking about?" he asked.

Hermione turned to them, glaring. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?! You two not showing up on the train, no explanation as to what had happened to you, I thought you had been killed!" she huffed. Shaking her bushy brown hair, she replied, "But anyway, you missed quite a scene. You remember the girls we saw at Flourish and Blotts? Well, we were right, they were both Malfoy's sisters. Twins. You remember how we thought the dark-haired one seemed a little out of place? Well, the Sorting Hat put her in _Gryffindor_, and the blonde in _Slytherin._ I couldn't even believe it. I know the twins have been separated into different houses, but never into completely opposite houses. You should have seen the look the blonde one gave her sister. She was furious. Poor girl though; the dark-haired one I mean. I can't even imagine what's going through her mind." Hermione took a breath, still trying to absorb what happened as she spoke.

"She's in Gryffindor?" Harry said disbelieving and wanting to make sure he heard right.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Must have been a mess up if you ask me! That's mental!" Ron exclaimed. The truth be told, Ron didn't want a Malfoy in the same house as his own. He just knew that she had to have a side like her brother, and he didn't want to deal with the insults from her about his family. They had reached the portrait hole and the trio climbed inside. 

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true. We all saw it happen with our own eyes. And in a way, it just confirms what we thought. She _is_ different from the rest of her family. I didn't think she would be that different...but the Sorting Hat is never wrong. I feel sorry for her though. She's going to have a hard time of it from both Gryffindor and Slytherin." They reached the common room and Hermione turned around to face Harry and Ron. "Look, I know you two dislike Malfoy as much as anyone, but you might think to give this girl a chance. The Sorting Hat wouldn't put her in Gryffindor if she didn't belong in Gryffindor. And from what we saw at Flourish and Blotts, she's different from her family name. Did you notice that her sister was the only one that truly acknowledged her existence? If she had been just like them, don't you think that the rest of her family would have said something to her? Good night. See you in the morning." And with that, she turned on her heel and headed up to her dormitory.

Ron listened to the words Hermione was saying and just shook his head. As soon as she left, he turned to Harry. "If she thinks I'm going to accept a Malfoy she's mental!" Ron walked up the steps and headed to his dorm room.

Harry nodded and proceeded to walk up the room with Ron. He didn't know if he particularly agreed with him. Hermione made lots of sense, and no one did seem to hardly acknowledge her, and would the Sorting Hat really be wrong, thoughts kept running through his mind as he got himself ready for bed.

Ginny was holding Sadie's hand, walking with her up the steps to the Common Room. "I hope you and I are in the same room together!" Ginny exclaimed. 

Sadie found great comfort in the red-headed girl who was accepting of her. "I hope so too," Sadie managed to say smiling. Her shyness was getting the better of her, and she wished she would stop. She didn't want to close herself off from anyone. She couldn't help but think about Satine, and all she wanted right now was to hug her sister. She knew that everyone was going to change between the two of them now... and it scared her.

"We are in the same room Sadie!" Ginny shouted. Sadie smiled wide, feeling way more comfortable about the situation she was in now. 

Fred and George walked down the steps after setting their things down in their dorm, and started looking for some unsuspecting younger students to try some of his new inventions on.

Ginny looked over at her brothers, and warned, "Whatever you do... if they offer you anything don't try it."

"Why?" Sadie asked curiously.

"Just trust me," Ginny told her.


	3. First Potions Class

Sadie walked into her potions class with Ginny at her side. Her stomach was tied in knots, since she knew the Slytherins would share this class with the Gryffindors, and that didn't ease her stomach at all. 

Sadie followed Ginny and sat down next to her at the desks. She looked around, trying to see if she could spot Satine anywhere, but she had no luck.

She opened her book, her hands shaking somewhat. At least she would be having this class with Professor Snape, someone she knew on a personally level.

Ginny looked down and saw Sadie's hands shaking as she turned and opened her book. "It's okay Sadie... you will be fine," Ginny told her reassuringly.

Ginny also turned around and looked for Sadie's sister. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to say anything mean or hurt Sadie's feelings, especially since she knew Sadie was a very kind person. She thought back to their conversation last night...

_Ginny woke up hearing sniffles coming from the bed next to her. She looked up and noticed it was Sadie which she had expected all along. She got out of her bed and was careful not to wake the other girls and sat down on the edge of Sadie's bed. "Sadie... are you alright?" Ginny asked concerned._

"Yes... I just miss my sister. Seems kinda strange doesn't it," Sadie spoke through her crying, "we have only been apart for a couple hours, and already I miss her. I don't even know if she likes me or cares about me." 

Ginny looked at her sympathetically. She felt sorry for Sadie, but was happy that she was opening to her. "I'm sure she cares about you. I don't like my brothers sometimes... but deep down I always care about them in the end. Why would she hate you in the first place?" Ginny asked.

"Because...I'm supposed to be in Slytherin," Sadie pointed out. Ginny didn't really understand why it would be such a big deal, but it obviously was to her, so she didn't try to argue.

"Well.. I'm here for you," Ginny said to her.

"Thanks," Sadie said wiping her tears.

"If you sleep, you will probably feel better in the morning. That's what my mum always tells me," Ginny said.

Sadie smiled up at Ginny, "That's what my mum always tells me too." Ginny smiled back, and went back to lay down.

Sadie spent a couple more hours thinking about her sister, hoping that Ginny was right, hoping that things would still be okay. She finally fell asleep, a couple of hours before class started.

Snape walked into the classroom, in a very dark and masterful way. He went up to the front of the classroom and opened his book whipping through the pages, and waiting for the rest of the students to walk in...

Loud mocking laughter swept through the classroom as the door opened. "Here it is," drawled a loud male voice. "I trust you don't need us to help you find your seats? We do have classes we must get to."

"Of course we don't need your help. We only agreed because it was clear you were desperate to be useful at _something,_" retorted Satine with a smirk. She loved baiting Draco. It was so easy, for he walked right into them, even if he thought he was thinking through it well. Most of the time, he just let his mouth run. Incredibly foolish. Ah well, it made her job much easier. And she was introduced to some others who were much more to her standards. Blaise, for example. Satine was growing a bit fond of him.

She walked confidently into the classroom, immediately claiming it as her own in the way she held herself. Her head was high, sending the message of cool confidence that crossed to arrogance. She tossed back her platinum blonde strands and smirked at the professor, a man she had known as a second father. Taking a seat at the back of the room, she pulled out her book, parchment and quill and set it out in front of her. She refused to look in _her_ direction; to notice _her_ existence. Satine would have nothing to do with _her_. 

She sat back, eyes appearing to close. Satine knew this class would be an easy one; the professor being a particular friend of hers and she having natural talent in the area. She observed her year mates as they came in through the slits of her lids. Inside, a thrill was running through her veins. It was a whole new game now; and this game was much bigger, and consequentially, more complex. She would have fun figuring everything out.

Sadie watched her sister walk in, and tried to get her attention to tell her she was sorry, but she seemed to be avoiding her. She turned back around and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Go say hi to her," Ginny said confidently. Sadie shook her head "no", and put her face back in her book.

"Yes," Ginny told her taking her book away, "she is your sister. She wont be mad at you."

Sadie bit her lip and turned around to stand up, when she heard a very powerful voice speak. "Class has started. That means sit down, Miss Malfoy," Snape said coolly.

Sadie hadn't recalled a time when Snape's voice had been so cool to her. She sat down automatically, biting her lip even harder. She was a little embarrassed and humiliated. "All of you in my class will now begin learning about potions. Potions is not to be taken lightly, and many of you will fail," Snape said.

He proceeded to walk around the room, after calling roll, and started a new assignment.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said when Snape had walked away.

"That's okay," Sadie reassured. 

"Excuse me... Miss Weasley and Miss Malfoy, it has occured to me, that you have something to say to the classroom," Snape asked them standing over them.

Sadie had never been scared of Snape before. "I'm sorry... no," Sadie said turning back to her books and cauldron.

Isabel glanced over at the desks the two girls were sitting out, and started laughing slightly. "Look at the Weasel girl's clothes? She looks like she is wearing a hand rag," Isabel said leaning over to Satine, "and your sister suits her perfectly."

Snape turned around and looked at the two Slytherin girls, and proceeded to walk back to his desk, while he waited for the students to finish.

Inwardly, Satine was glad that Snape started class when Sadie had gotten up (yes, she may have tried to avoid Sadie, but she could see to the other wall with her peripheral vision). She wasn't sure what she would have done. Though anger and resentment churned in her heart, she still knew that if she saw Sadie upset, Satine might betray herself. She couldn't act as if the previous 11 years of her life never happened. _Stop being so soft-hearted Satine. Emotions are a waste, and they'll only destroy you in the end. Emotions make you weak. You must get over this foolish connection with Sadie immediately,_ echoed a voice, which had taken the character of her father, in her head.

Satine began her assignment, and smirked at Isabel's comment. "Well, you know the Weasleys. I don't know why they have so many children. It's embarrassing how they act like animals. They didn't even think about how little money they had. It's horribly disgraceful for a pure-blood family to be dressed like that. But, they are traitors, so it's only expected," agreed Satine. She deliberately ignored the second comment, and mentally kicked herself. Sadie could not have this effect on her. Not anymore. Finishing up her paper with a careful dot, she set down her quill and leaned back. Satine was satisfied to note that she was the first one finished.

Sadie soon finished her work, and was about the fifth person to turn hers in. She walked back to her desk, and saw Satine, "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

Satine didn't say or show anything in response to Sadie's message to her, she didn't know how she could ever make Sadie understand what a horrible thing she had done, and how Satine would never be able to forgive her. She betrayed their family; she knew that they had been in Slytherin ever since their family was established. Now they were just like most other Slytherin families. No longer were they the purest.

Isabel smiled slightly, when she saw Sadie sit down. "What a loser!" Isabel said loud enough for Sadie to hear. Sadie turned around and looked over at the girl who had just insulted her. Isabel smiled back at her with a satisfied face.

"Why don't you shut up!" Ginny said turning around, angry at the insult.

Snape noticed the commotion and walked between the four girls. "You two have cause a lot of trouble since class started. Five points will be deducted from Gryffindor... each," Snape said looking at Sadie and Ginny.

"What? That's not fair... she started it," Ginny said, glaring at Isabel.

"Come off it, Weasel trash," Isabel said.

"Don't call her that," Sadie said turning around.

"Oh the little Malfoy traitor is sticking up for her friend... how cute," Isabel said snickering again.

Sadie bit her lip hard, wondering what Satine was thinking right now. _Was she really a traitor? Is that what Satine was thinking of her?_

"Detention, for both Miss Malfoy and Miss Weasley," Snape said walking back to his desk.

Ginny started to say something else when Sadie nudged her and shook her head no. Ginny took in a deep breath and decided to let it sit, only because she didn't want Sadie in any more trouble.

Satine examined her fingernails, no emotion showing on her face. There was no indication that she was even aware that a fight was going on between her new friend and her sister's friend. Underneath the surface, however, Satine was desperately trying to control her anger. She was annoyed at both the baby Weasel and Isabel for arguing and creating such a scene in potions class, she was angry at Isabel for insulting her sister, she was angry at herself for feeling this way, and she was angry at Sadie for getting into Gryffindor in the first place. Luckily Snape liked Satine, so he wouldn't put her in detention. She gave a tiny smirk when she heard the other two get detention while she and Isabel got off scot-free.

Snape looked up at the clock, "class dismissed. If your assignment isn't finished, I suggest you have it on my desk next class." 

Sadie looked up at Snape and grabbed her books. It wasn't the man she had always known him as. He was always particularly nice to her. Here, he seemed to have turned on her. It was almost as though she was a stranger to all the people she had ever known. Satine hardly acknowledged her, and that made her heart feel like it had been stepped on.

Ginny followed Sadie's lead, "Can you believe him? Professor Snape? He gave us detention, and no one else. That wasn't fair!" Ginny stomped her foot down and glared over at Isabel.

Isabel smiled back at her. "That's not fair!" Isabel mocked Ginny.

Ginny was trying to control her angry, but she couldn't help but become furious. "You know that wasn't fair. How do you like getting by, just because you're a Slytherin?" Ginny said walking up to her. Ginny stared her straight in the face, not backing down. She would reach for her wand if she thought it was necessary, this girl didn't scare her.

"It feels kinda good actually, thanks for asking," Isabel said snickering and laughing.

Ginny pushed her, "Not laughing anymore are you!"

Sadie's mouth dropped, as she watched Ginny's aggression. She thought that the Slytherin girl deserved it, but she didn't want to make a scene.

Isabel fell back on the ground and was becoming furious. Her face was beaming red from embarrassment, as she struggled to her feet, and pushed her back. "Don't touch me with your dirty hands Weasel. Ask your mum to get you new dress robes... you're the only girl... you shouldn't be wearing any hand-me downs!" Isabel said getting angry.

Sadie stepped up and looked Isabel straight in the face. "I suppose your robes are much better? It's not the quality of the robes, its how the person wears them, and right now... you look like the poor one," Sadie said angry.

Ginny dropped her mouth shocked by Sadie's comment. Obviously Sadie had an aggressive side as well, but it seemed to take her a while to get it out.

Satine gathered her things calmly into her bag. She slung it over her shoulder, and as she walked past the fight that was ensuing between her friend and her sister and Ginny, she asked in a bored tone, "Are you coming or not Isabel?" She then swept out into the corridor, quickly engaging herself with her fellow year mates and greeting those above her with which she had been acquainted. Isabel was going to be troublesome to have around. She really couldn't keep her mouth shut. _Foolish girl. Has she no sense? Or tact? Honestly, where has she been raised? On a farm?_

"How was Potions?" asked Draco in a lilting tone. He fell in step beside her while his friends soon enveloped her into the center of her group.

"As easy as...Quidditch," she answered, and crooked smile forming on her mouth. A chuckle ran through the group.

Isabel glared at the two of them and soon followed Satine down the hall. She watched as the good-looking blond boy walked up to his sister. "Unless you count that Weasel and your sis, as easy as Quidditch," Isabel said looking at Satine.

Ginny looked over at Sadie while the girls walked out. "That was a good one Sadie... thanks. The girl didn't even know what to say," Ginny told her laughing.

"It wasn't right what she said... I wasn't just going to let her continue being a bully," Sadie said.

Ginny smiled at Sadie, she really wasn't different. She liked her a lot, and she definitely belonged in Gryffindor. They were going to stick together.

Satine sent a cutting glare in Isabel's direction. Raising an eyebrow, she replied in a superior tone, "Even with the Weasel and the one with which I share my family name in the classroom, it was still as easy as Quidditch. At least, for me." She tossed her hair as smirks appeared on every one of their faces. A fight with words was always an interesting thing to see.

Draco made a tutting noise. "Now, now, Satine. Play nice. You're never going to earn friends that way," he mock reprimanded her. Inwardly, he was pleased, and a bit jealous, at how she was easily accepted, even admired and respected. She knew exactly what to say and how to act; where the lines shouldn't be crossed and how to pull it off when they were.

"I'm being honest. One who can't handle honesty is weak. I have been taught never to associate with the weak."

"You think I'm weak? Is that what you think?" Isabel demanded to know. Did this girl really think she was the best? It was only because her name was Malfoy that she was getting any attention that she was getting. It should be her, she was prettier and had a way better personality, plus she was sure she was better at studies.

"You're the one that said so. I merely was making a comment. It's up to you what you make of it. Here's my next class. I'll see you all at lunch?" she asked coolly, pausing in the doorway.

The group nodded, and Draco gave her a mock salute. "Try not to beat everyone by too much," he smirked.

"Their mental incapacity isn't my problem." With a matching smirk, she turned on her heel and entered the classroom.


	4. The New Trio

Sadie sat down on the chair in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was still feeling quite out of place in the house that she was put in. She opened her potions book, and took out her glasses. She was having a little trouble in the class, and she felt like Snape had all the sudden turned on her. It seemed like most people had turned on her. The only ones that seemed to be nice to her were Ginny and Hermione. She was at least thankful for that.

She started memorizing some of the potions list that lay in front of her, when she heard noise walking into the Common Room.

"It's not working Fred!" George said irritated.

Sadie listened to them walking in, trying to make sure it didn't look like she was eavesdropping. When the two boys walked in, she noticed them as Ginny's older brothers. The Weasley twins, as she commonly heard them referred to as. She was quite aware of who they were, as they seemed to make a name for themselves. She was quite attracted to the one that was more talkative, and seemed to have somewhat of a more mischievous side. She would never admit this openly, as she knew he was three years older then her, and they were her good friend's brothers.

George's eyes glanced over at Sadie and he began to talk a little quieter. "Do you think that we forgot something? It works perfectly, it just seems to work a little too good." George said, frustrated, to his twin brother. 

Fred grinned. "Relax George. I'm sure something very small. We checked and double checked our ingredients and their effects. We know it works. It's just getting it to stop. We'll probably have to make a separate pill or something; I don't think it's possible for just one. I think we'll have to go back to _the library._" When he said 'the library' his expression and tone changed to one of mock horror. 

Fred grinned again, and shook his head slightly. George always got a little frustrated and irritated when they were making a new product. They always made sure to research beforehand, so they could make it and be done. But quite often they leave out or forget one detail or another, and it takes them a bit to figure out. Fred didn't mind too much really. He loved making the products, fiddling with them and perfecting them. Besides, if they stressed out too much, it wouldn't solve anything and they'd probably just make the problem worse.

Harry walked down the steps and saw Sadie sitting on the chair, and the twins gathered in a corner talking about something. From the looks of it, it seemed like something that was against the rules. That wouldn't be unusual for either of these two... "Fred... George... what are you two doing?" Harry asked walking over to them.

"Trying to figure out how to make underclassmen puke, without winding up in Madam Pomfrey's office," George said, frustrated again

"They're working a little too well if you know what I mean. We still haven't found the proper antidote yet," Fred added.

"What are you up to mate?" George asked Harry.

"I was going down to get some lunch," Harry told them.

"Oh well... I think I will also. I'm quite hungry and I'm just getting frustrated."

"So we're just leaving Lee there then? Brilliant. Maybe we can give him some food in between his trips to the toilet." His voice was mocking.

_Puking?_ Sadie thought about what they were doing for a second, and she looked through her potion book, to try and figure out what the twins were doing wrong... A part of her wanted to see what would happen as well.

Sadie waited until the three of them left, and looked at their pill. It looked like candy, which she supposed was what they wanted. She soon realized none of this was going to be found in her school books and went to the library.

After hours of researching she found a list of ingredients she thought might be useful. She cooked them up in the girl's bathroom, in a glass.

She walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room and waited until everyone left for dinner. She started mixing, and putting the ingredients together, trying to make it look like a piece of candy with the use of her wand.

As she went through about three or four different ones...she thought she had finally gotten it.

George walked down the steps slowly and gazed down at Sadie sitting on the couch, making something. Fred came up just behind him, watching her intently. He stood against the wall and watched her, making sure he was out of her view. He noticed that she seemed to have their piece of candy..._ Fred must have left it there_. 

She seemed to be comparing and making something else, and he noticed she put down and note and walked away.

Sadie smiled to herself and walked down to the Great Hall to have some dinner. 

When Sadie was out of sight, George walked over to the table... and noticed his puking pastile sitting next to a new piece... he noticed a note written there.

When Sadie left, Fred beat his brother to the sheet, reading what it said before George took it to read. It said: **Try This To Stop the Puking...**

Fred took a look at the pill, studying it for a moment, before shrugging and running up to the dorm. "OH LEE!!" he sang. "We have another antidote for you!!"

Lee groaned and wished he had the strength to hide. All the antidotes he had been given thus far were duds. In fact, he was positive they had only made the puking worse. He grip on the seat tightened as his stomach tried to unload another time.

Fred burst into the bathroom, and Lee tried to wave him away. "Just try it," he insisted, and as soon as Lee finished throwing up, Fred stuck the pill in his friend's mouth. Fred turned on the water and let his cupped hand fill up with water from the faucet, then poured it down Lee's throat to help him swallow.

George waited anxiously to see what the effects were going to be of this new pill. If this first year Malfoy girl was going to make the cure, she would definitely be admitted into their hall of fame, and possibly be able to help them in future pranking and jokes. His heart beat rapidly and his palms were getting sweaty from hoping so bad they would have found something. This would be so easy to sell to students, especially to get them out of homework. 

Lee gasped for breaths for a few moments, and then visibly began to calm. The color began to return to his face, and he looked as if a burden was slowly being lifted from him. "How do you feel?" asked Fred excitedly.

"Excellent," Lee answered, grinning from ear to ear. "In fact, I dare say I'm starved. My stomach is as empty as can be."

"How convenient. It's about time to eat dinner. Come on." As Fred bounded down the steps, his mind worked furiously. That girl, that Malfoy girl, figured it out. She found the antidote for their product. He wasn't sure if he should feel ashamed, insulted, or awed. Deciding on the latter, he came to the conclusion that they had to have this girl work with them. She was brilliant, and she clearly had no problem with bending the rules a little. Exactly what he and George needed. He just couldn't believe they found it in a first year girl, and a Malfoy at that.

George was shocked at the reaction Lee had; he certainly wasn't expecting it. His eyes went wide, and he felt a little some shame in the fact he hadn't figured out the pill himself, especially with Fred by his side.

Sadie walked down to the Great Hall and sat next to Ginny. She glanced over at Hermione who was sitting across from Ginny, but didn't say anything to her, she didn't know if the girl liked her yet.

"Hi, Sadie," Ginny greeted her.

"Hi," Sadie said, avoiding contact with Hermione.

Harry and Ron sat down next to Hermione, and both looked at Sadie interestingly. They were still baffled by her being in Gryffindor. Ron tried to avoid contact with her and started eating his food.

When Fred reached the Great Hall, he immediately sought Sadie out. It wasn't hard to find her, as she was friends with Ginny. With quick strides, he made his way over to his sister and the girl, eyes dancing with excitement and curiosity.

"Hello, I'm Hermione," Hermione said to Ginny's friend, smiling kindly. "How do -"

Fred plopped down across from the Malfoy girl, nearly knocking Hermione off the bench. "You and I need to talk," he announced without any sort of introduction, looking her straight in the eye, a wicked smile playing across his face. Hermione glared at him, angry at such a rude interruption.

Sadie smiled back at Hermione, and then noticed the Weasley twins walking in. One sat next to her, while the other sat across from her, and she was a little bit nervous. She wondered if they had known she made that pill, and if they were angry with her. She wondered if maybe it hadn't worked, and the person who was ill was even sicker... or even dead. She bit her lip and her eyes went wide. "I'm sorry," Sadie said turning away from both of the twins.

Ginny looked at her a little confused. She had hoped she hadn't done anything, but judging from the looks on George and Fred's faces she had done something good.

Ron and Harry were also enticed by the scene before them. What had the Malfoy girl done? _Something awful_, thought Ron. If it was something awful, it wouldn't surprise Ron at all. She was a Malfoy after all, and maybe Hermione and Ginny would finally realize it.

Harry's change of opinion after what Hermione had said, had vanished. This girl must have a side like Draco, like Ron always said...

"What on earth are you sorry for?!" Fred exclaimed joyfully. He reached across the table to lay his hands on her shoulders and give her a slight shake. "That was bloody brilliant! Lee's as right as rain. How did you do it? How did you know where to look? Is this your first time? Or have you been doing it for a while?" He fired each question one right after the other. He could care less about food at the moment, he just wanted to know more about her and what she did. 

Sadie smiled at him, "I... really didn't know where to look. I just figured I would be able to find some type of ingredient. I wrote them up for you, in exact order." Sadie reached into her pocket and handed them to Fred.

George excited by what had just happened grabbed the list from Fred before he could get a chance to look at them. "Oh no... how could we have forgotten the Granmensine!" George said anxiously, "You're brilliant... absolutely brilliant." George shook Sadie slightly in the same way that Fred did, and jumped up, ready to cook it up himself and sell it. 

"Oh, the Granmensine! That tricky little bugger. Should have known, should have known," Fred said dramatically.

Sadie laughed slightly and felt a sense of pride in herself. "Thank you," she said beaming.

Ginny looked over at Sadie, "Be careful... they are going to want you to break all the rules for them now."

George heard his sister's comment and sat down next to her on the other side, "Do you have a problem with that sis?" 

"We don't 'break' rules," Fred clarified. "We simply _bend_ them. And with all the best intention in our hearts. For what kind of world would we live in if there was no laughter?" His expression was one of pure innocence, but his eyes were full of mischief and his tone was questionably mocking. Fred turned to Sadie. "You must be one of our accomplices, dear one." He took her hand in hers, as if it was a matter of life and death. "We can achieve great things. The stars are our limit!"

Hermione kept pursing and unpursing her lips. While she was unhappy that Fred and George persisted to go against the rules and were now influencing the younger ones to follow, she was happy that Sadie was finally being accepted by her fellow housemates. She eventually just decided to give in to the happier nature, and shook her head and smiled. Fred and George, especially Fred, always managed to take everything over the top.

Sadie blushed looking at Fred, and smiling wide. _The boy was gorgeous!_ "Umm I'm not sure... I would be very good at it," Sadie said feeling a little nervous.

"Nonsense!" George said, "You obviously know what you were doing. And you were obviously eavesdropping on us... I love your style!" George patted her on the back and smiled at her then smiled at Fred. 

Sadie's heart was pounding, she looked at both of the twins unsure of what to say. They were both being so nice to her... and she felt... well popular. It was feeling she hadn't particularly ever felt before, especially in her family.

"It's settled then," George said not waiting for a response.

Ginny smiled noticing how happy this was making Sadie. She could see she had some nervousness, but it could tell she was more overwhelmed by her happiness.

Ron couldn't help it anymore, "she's a Malfoy!" Ron's jealousy about a Malfoy being accepted by his brothers before him, had overcome him. That wasn't fair, he had always tried to help them, and they had shunned him away. Why would the sister of Draco be given a better place then him?

Sadie's smile soon turned to a frown as she took her hand away from Fred. Harry looked over at Ron, surprised by his comment. He understood where Ron was coming from, but thought it was cruel.

Sadie bit her lip and looked down.

"Shut up Ron!" Ginny yelled, "she doesn't act like them!"

Ron was even more angry, "maybe not right now!"

George looked over at Sadie and noticed how upset his brother's comment had made her, and then looked up glaring at Ron, trying to think of what to say or what to do.

Hermione let out a small gasp and glared at Ron. "Ronald! How dare you-"

"And what's a name Ron?" Fred cut in, anger filling his veins. His demeanor instantly became serious. "So what if she is? Are you denying the judgment of the Sorting Hat, who hasn't been wrong in decades?" His eyes pierced through his brother. "And just because she happens to have talent where you seem to be lacking gives you no right to lash out at her like that. Apologize. Now."

"Apologize?? You must be mental!! Apologize to a Malfoy!" Ron was getting even more angry, "and YOU'VE NEVER GIVEN ME A CHANCE!" 

"Come off it Ron! Jealous are you!" Ginny said to him.

"Sadie," Fred said, turning back to her. His brown eyes were kind. "I trust you. I don't care that you are a Malfoy, you were clearly put in Gryffindor for a reason. You _are_ brave. You rose above the standards of your family and defied them. And you're wonderfully brilliant. George's is right. We refuse to let you work with anyone else. Now that you've helped us, you're stuck with us." He gave her another grin, and wink.

Sadie bit her lip still feeling a little sad. Everyone was making her feel better though, and they were all pretty much sticking up for her, except Harry Potter. Fred's grin and wink made her melt, and she felt her feet getting a little weightless. She smiled back at his wink, and was sure her redness was becoming well noticed.

"That's right, and if you try to use your expertise elsewhere... we will hex you!" George said eyes wide, looking at Sadie.

"Well then... I guess I have no choice," Sadie said smiling at them. 

"That's the spirit!" George said nudging her a bit. 

"THIS IS MENTAL!" Ron said, turning furious. He hated this girl, not only did he dislike her for who she was, but he disliked her for taking over his family..

"Oh Ron, shut up already. Can't you see you're the only one who thinks that way? You're being completely unfair and rude, and if you'd calm down for a minute, you would be able to see that too," Hermione huffed. He was ruining what was a very sweet moment.

"I apologize for my brother, who is too much of a coward and git to admit how cruel he acted just now. It's quite shameful." Fred told Sadie, decidedly ignored his brother, who was acting quite immature over the ordeal. "We promise you won't regret it," he grinned at her. He held out his hand for her to shake, sealing the deal. 

Sadie took out her hand and shook Fred's nervously. George stretched out his hand for her also when she took his as well. "Excellent!" George was bursting with excitement.

Ron looked over at her still angry, but decided to keep quite, it was obvious everyone was against him on this. He sat down and started stuffing food into his mouth.


	5. In the Corridor

Satine pushed the door open and stepped out into the hall, inwardly releasing a sigh of relief. It was finally the weekend. She only had no homework; she had finished Potions in Defense, Defense in Transfiguration, and Transfiguration in Charms, since she performed the charm perfectly on the first try. She had learned that particular spell a few years ago, and she could perform it in her sleep without a wand. A smirk crossed her face as she thought of all the things she could do in her free time this weekend. It was going to be lovely. 

Alec slipped through the door Satine had thrown open, his footsteps not making a sound. Thank Merlin it was Friday. Three more days before he'd be restrained to a desk. Three days where he could explore where ever, find out what new events were occurring. Three days...

Isabel walked out with Satine and Alec as well. "This is all such a bother... homework on the weekend!" Isabel exclaimed.

Sadie and Ginny walked out of the classroom and hurried down the corridors toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry, and Ron walked by, engaged in a discussion about Quidditch. "I doubt it... Gryffindor will definitely win this year," Ron told him.

"I hope your right," Harry said.

Draco and Blaise laughed as they swaggered down the hallway, a cluster of them just coming from Transfiguration. Blaise had just finished doing a comical (to them) impression of McGonagall reprimanding Blaise for showing disrespect and horseplay in the classroom. They were heading, as usual, to escort Satine and her friends to wherever they desired to go. Surprisingly, it wasn't too terrible of an ordeal, as they found Satine charming, and being that Draco and Satine were only a year apart, they found they could relate very easily. "You'll have to show Satine," Draco insisted to his friend. "That was quite good."

"You know, I think I will," Blaise responded, smirking. McGonagall drove him crazy. She needed to loosen up; such severity surely wasn't healthy.

Draco's smirk turned into a sneer as he noticed another group of people making their way down the corridor. They were passing just as the group of Slytherins reached Satine, Isabel, and Alec. "Still associating with the worst of the wizard kind eh Potter? The Mudblood and a Weasley, the most disgraceful wizarding family known to mankind."

Satine looked up as she heard her brother's familiar drawl. His special drawl; the one he used only when he was insulting Potter. _Here they go again...Honestly, I think they seek each other out sometimes just to have a fight. Boys._ She couldn't blame Draco though; she had seen enough of Harry Potter to know exactly why Draco hated him, and she believed Draco had very good reasons. Everyone thought he was such a saint. It wasn't like he actually fought their Lord. He probably didn't even remember the incident. He just used his status to get away with things and play hero. _How pathetic and thoroughly disgusting._ She was about to tell Draco that she just wanted to go back to the common room (Harry's and his fights always took a while), when Harry spoke.

Harry looked over at Draco, and stopped walking in synchronization with Hermione and Ron. "Oh, I suppose that your family is better. Expensive dress robes, that's all you care about, and that's all you are. Money... nothing else," Harry said taking his wand out. 

Harry walked toward Malfoy thinking of spells and hexes that he could inflict upon Draco, whatever embaressed him the most would be the best. Nothing made him more upset that in his two best friends being taunted. He hated the word mudblood.

Satine felt anger boiling inside of her. No one insulted her family and got away with it. No one. On her exterior however, her face was as smooth as glass, but her eyes narrowed as she pierced him with his glare. "Shows how much you know. You think you know everything don't you, just because you're Harry-bloody-Potter. At least we have family to speak of and ours if of the respectable kind. The _pure_ kind."

Harry turned from Draco to Satine. Harry glared into her cool dark eyes. If she wasn't a girl he would have raised a hand to her. He gripped his wand tighter. "Pure kind?" Harry mocked, "That makes you so much better? Having everything handed to you makes you so much better? You must not be completely pure, if you've got someone defying you walking the halls. Isn't Gryffindor the house full of half-breeds... and muggle-borns? Didn't we beat Slytherin last year for house points... oh that's right we did."

Ron's mouth nearly dropped. This was the first time he heard someone bring up what happened with the sorting hat to Draco or Satine. He had no idea what the reaction was going to be, but he was anxious to see it.

Draco narrowed his eyes, fully ready to retort when Satine cut in.

"Not 'having everything handed' to me," Satine corrected, voice sharp and confident. She couldn't recall a time that she was more angry in her life. The nerve of this boy...! It made her want to rip his head off for his impertinence, his stupidity, and his...it made her want to scream. "More like having all that I could want and need. Consequence of my family working hard to ensure that we only receive the best. We believe in our own self worth, as you clearly don't. And as to Sadie-"

Hermione had been watching the argument quickly escalate into a battle which would be extremely dangerous for them to continue, particularly since there were at least 3 Slytherins for every one of them. "Harry, we need to get back to the common room. There's a important study session for Defense; you know, everyone's worried about that big exam coming up. And you'd promised you'd be there, remember?" Hermione lied. She grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the crowd, hoping he'd come to his senses.

"Oh, I won't let you get away with that Potter," spat Satine once he was out of earshot. "You just wait." People like him needed to be taught a lesson about the rules of this world.

Harry reluctantly let Hermione pull him away, "I don't see you doing anything about it. Malfoys must need each other to fight their battles for them."

Ron's mouth dropped again, he knew Harry was referring to Satine finishing the battle for Draco. 

Anything that Harry liked about Satine before was now gone. He was still somewhat attracted to her beauty, but he knew who she was now. A Malfoy, just like her brother. He wished he would have gotten the courage to hex her. His face must have been beet red with the fury...

"Harry, please, just calm down. You know the how the Malfoys are. You just can't let them get to you," Hermione said soothingly. "We all know that they're just bitter. Or blind. Their problems aren't ours. So let's not let them ruin our weekend. They shouldn't get power over us like that." He was looking redder than Hermione had ever seen him, and she was quite worried. She hoped it was just from anger and that he'd calm down. He wouldn't be able to control his power if he was so upset, and they could risk putting people in danger.


	6. First Semester

Satine lazily dragged the feathered end of her quill around her desk area, face leaning against her other fist. This was all getting quite tiresome. She had already learned this...why couldn't those in her year just trying using their brains for once? It wasn't _that_ difficult. Merlin. Letting out a small sigh, she flipped her quill so now the sharp end pointed down towards the surface. It was dipped into the ink bottle and traced elegant, abstract shapes as she began to drift off into her own thoughts.

A month. It had only been a month, and life was already starting to fall into the monotony of daily routine. Each day was predictable; each class was predictable. People weren't half as interesting as she originally thought them to be; her game was turning stale. She wondered if she was discovering what school was really like, or if the school (social wise) just hadn't begun yet. If it was latter, if things didn't start changing soon, she'd be forced to spice things up herself. _How bothersome._

Sadie had finished her potion assignment and started to work on an essay for History of Magic. She was falling a little behind because of the potions class, and she was trying to do her best to get herself back on track. She had been up late the past couple of nights with Fred and George thinking of more and more things to do. Fred and George were currently working on a love potion, and had asked for Sadie's help. Sadie was growing more and more fond of Fred as each day went out. She went to bed thinking about him, and woke up anxious to see him. His red hair and sweet eyes were starting to come into her mind, as she was no longer focusing on her homework.

"Miss Malfoy! I would appreciate if you would pay attention when I am instructing the class," Snape walked over to her in his predominant manner, and stared down at what Sadie was working on, "Is that for my class?"

Sadie looked up at him and shook her head embarrassed. Snape seemed to find a rather embarrassing way to humiliate Sadie whenever he got the chance.

"Then I suggest you put it away, and explain to your classmates why they now have ten more points deducted from their house," Snape told her walking up to the front of the classroom.

Ginny had been feeling ill lately and would have said something to Snape if Sadie hadn't shot her a look that told her not to. She hated the way Snape treated Sadie, she was always the one being picked on, and she never did anything to anyone.

Sadie bit her lip and looked down, putting her essay away, and opening her potions book again.

Isabel smirked watching the scene unfold right before her eyes. She turned to Satine and flashed and snickered even more.

Satine's gaze on her parchment was a bit more intense, the only visible sign that she had heard the exchange. She still couldn't directly insult her sister, which caused her to become extremely upset with herself. Why couldn't she just make her sister's life more miserable? This whole limitation-on-who-she-insults thing bothered Satine immensely; how could she put up a strong, flawless font if she clearly avoided any reference to her sister? She needed to smash this obstacle. Immediately.

Frustration mixed with anger. Why did she keep creating opportunities like that? _For Merlin's sake Sadie! You're in the front row; how could you even think about doing other work in this class? Can't you see how much Snape dislikes you? How willingly he would take points from your house for any excuse he could find? You have a very sound mind Sadie; use it!_

Satine, Isabel, and Alec were prowling the corridors one last time before they left for Christmas break. The trio was silent; each lost in their own thoughts of the celebrations to come and the few months that had passed. In those few months, Satine had become so familiar with the school and her schedule that she felt as if Hogwarts was more her home than her actual home; she felt as if she had been living there forever. Then she reminded herself of all the space she'd have to roam (which was several times larger than any space Satine could claim at Hogwarts), without pesky teachers with their annoying familiars to interrupt her sweet solitude. Her warm, _large_ bed. Asking for something and have it given to her only moments later. No schoolwork to worry about. She was left to her own devices and amusements. At least for a couple of days. But Satine would take her training over her schoolwork any day. She had to completely focus on her training, and it kept her on her toes.

Sadie was carrying a full load of books and walking fast toward the library. She was working with Fred and George on a new daydreaming pill. She had to try and find the ingredients, and she knew they were probably causing trouble with Filch.

"Hey Sadie," a Gryffindor girl called.

"Hey Emily," Sadie said turning around to look at her.

Sadie stopped looking where she was going and noticed soon that she had bumped into someone when she felt her books and papers fly everywhere. "I'm so sorry," she said turning around and noticing it was Satine, "Are you okay?" 

Satine's eyes narrowed and moved down, glaring at the person who dared to touch her, let alone disturb her thoughts. She saw a familiar head of dark hair, and her suspicions were confirmed when the girl began speaking. Satine folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow, silently questioning, urging her sister to explain why she was in a rush, and why she hadn't been looking where she had been going.

Another side of Satine wanted to ask Sadie how she was doing. Who had she met and became friends with? How were classes? What did she do in her free time? Did she like anyone? Did anything interesting happen? Was she still as excited to be coming her for the next 6 years? But this part of Satine was now in the minority, and thus were pushed from the front of her mind. She and Sadie could never be what they once were.

Sadie bent down and started picking up her books and papers that flown all over the hall. Isabel looked at her and laughed kicking one of her books further down the hallway.

Sadie picked up her books, and started to walk down the hall toward the book that Isabel kicked. She looked up at her sister with sad eyes. She missed her, but she hadn't acknowledged her own existence, and Sadie wasn't going to push it.

"Watch where your going next time, traitor!" Isabel said hitting the books in Sadie's hand and making them fall again.

Sadie bent down and started picking them up again, biting her lip to move back the oncoming tears.

"Isabel," Satine drawled. "Don't waste your time with her. We have other things to do." Satine walked past Sadie and continued down the hallway, not looking back. She couldn't. She still couldn't directly slight Sadie, for some odd reason that vexed her immensely. At least she look her straight in the eye without wavering. She even managed to give an expression this time.

Satine began to wonder what the next two weeks would be like; they would be on break for the holidays. She doubted she would see Sadie often during the day, as they never really did when they were younger. But what about at night, when they were alone again for the first time? Would Satine slowly be submit into going back to old habits, old actions, old comforts? Would she go back again and have to start all over? To live through the pain of disappointment for a second time, knowing that she and Sadie could never do this at school? And a spot of fear grew in her heart. She couldn't go back; it was too hard to start again. She shouldn't go back. But she might.


End file.
